super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomberman
Category:Characters Bomberman is the titular protagonist of the Bomberman series and appears as a DLC character for Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Attributes Bomberman has very good stage control due to his ability to plant and move around up to five bombs on the stage which, when detonated, produce very large, high-damaging explosions that have to potential to cover the entire stage. He also has very good maneuverability due to his good aerial mobility and a ludicrously fast initial dash that gives him a long dash dance and can be repeatedly crouch-canceled to zip around the stage. This is further compounded by his solid air game due to his fast, powerful, disjointed aerials that enable him to combo opponents offstage, as well as his wealth of good kill moves, including his smash attacks, power bombs, back and forward aerials, up special, and forward throw. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Bomberman does a punch, a second punch, and a kick. * Forward Tilt: Bomberman does a roundhouse kick and spins back into position. * Up Tilt: Bomberman does a quick uppercut. * Down Tilt: Bomberman crouches down and spins in a circle, sweeping the opponent. * Dash Attack: Bomberman does a jump running side kick. * Forward Smash: Bomberman generates a bomb and hits the opponent with an explosive punch. * Up Smash: Bomberman generates a bomb and hits the opponent with an explosive uppercut. * Down Smash: Bomberman crosses his arms against his chest and generates a bomb in each hand. He then un-crosses his arms and throws the bombs on the floor, damaging opponent on each side. * Neutral Aerial: Bomberman sticks his arms out and spins like a tornado. * Forward Aerial: Bomberman does a forward kick. * Back Aerial: Bomberman does a backward kick. * Up Aerial: Bomberman does a flip kick. * Down Aerial: Bomberman dive-bombs down to the ground in an explosion. If performed right above the opponent in mid-air, it will spike them. * Grab: Bomberman reaches out his right hand to grab the opponent. * Pummel: Bomberman punches the opponent. * Forward Throw: Bomberman jumps in thee air and throws the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Bomberman performs a suplex. * Up Throw: Bomberman generates a bomb and punches the opponent, launching them in the air. * Down Throw: Bomberman throws the opponent on the ground, leaps in the air, generates a bomb, and throws it down onto the opponent, launching them forward. * Floor Back: Bomberman flips up and does a low kick. * Floor Front: Bomberman does a sweeping roundhouse kick. * Floor Trip: Bomberman gets on his hands and spins his legs around in a 360. * Edge (>100%): Bomberman pulls himself up and quickly punches the opponent. * Edge (100%+): Bomberman pulls himself up and kicks the opponent. * Neutral Special - Bomb: Bomberman generates a bomb in his hands and will throw it by pressing B again. He can move around while holding the bomb, but he cannot jump or dodge. He can hold the bomb for up to 5 seconds before it explodes. Holding B charges his bomb to grow much larger. Other players are also able to pick up the bomb. He can generate up to five bombs. * Side Special - Bomb Kick: Bomberman generates a bomb in his hands and places it by his feet. Holding Side B will kick the bomb forward. If kicked, the bomb will continue to slide forward until it comes into contact with an opponent or wall. Different types of elemental bombs (such as ice, lightning, water, air, earth, and salt) also have a probability of being randomly generated. * Up Special - Bomber Jet: Bomberman equips his Bomber Jet and flies upward. * Down Special - Remote Bomb: Bomberman generates a small remote-control bomb on the ground. Pressing Down B again will activate the remote bomb. If not activated within 60 seconds, it will automatically explode. * Final Smash - Dangerous Bomb: Bomberman generates a huge Dangerous Bomb and flies away in his ship to avoid the explosion. Anyone within the radius of the explosion will be sent flying with massive damage. Dangerous Bomb may also sometimes change randomly in fuse time and/or blast radius. Taunts * Up: Bomberman generates a small unfused bomb and tosses it up and down. * Down: Bomberman does a small jump and spins around with a happy expression on his face. * Side: Bomberman's face turns angry and he puts his arms up in a ready-to-fight manner. Idle Poses * Bomberman puts his hands on his hips and looks behind him. * Bomberman stretches his arms. Cheer * Bomberman! Bomberman! Bomberman! Bomberman! On-Screen Appearance * Bomberman's ship arrives and hovers above the stage. Bomberman jumps out of the cockpit and the ship flies away. Victory Pose * Bomberman does a backflip, and puts up his right arm, and says "I did it!" * Bomberman materializes a large unfused bomb, jumps up, and sits on it, waving to the crowd. * Bomberman crosses his arms and faces the crowd in a very accomplished manner. Victory Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO53KA4ZfjI (Boss Clear Theme- Bomberman 64) Event Matches * Bombing Revenge!: As Bomberman, you must defeat Wario in Bomb Factory. Costumes * White (White Bomberman) * Red (Red Bomberman) * Blue (Blue Bomberman) * Black (Black Bomberman) * Green (Green Bomberman) * Yellow (Yellow Bomberman) * Pretty Bomber (Changes Bomberman's appearance) * Blue Pretty Bomber (Based upon Acrobat Aqua's color scheme) Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman